What the Murder?
by RandomFandoms412
Summary: Castle and Beckett investigate a series of strange and seemingly related murders. *****I do not own any of the characters used or mentioned in this story.****
1. Chapter 1

****A/N Hey everyone, try to bear with me on this one; this is going to be a major crossover. Castle will be the main focus, but I have about six other shows, so far, that I am planning on integrating. The story will revolve around Castle, Beckett, and the other from the 12th, and characters will randomly show up from many other shows for a brief period of time. ******

Beckett awoke to the aroma of coffee wafting through her apartment. After last week's incident she and Castle had moved from his loft to her apartment. They were looking into buying a new loft to live in, Castle insisted, but Beckett knew that Castle would never be happy if he was separated from Alexis and Martha. She had decided that she would let him keep up his search as long as he wanted; eventually he would realize it would not work.

Castle swiftly walked in, carrying the coffees across the room at a record pace. He sat down on the bed and was just about to say good morning when the loud ringing of Beckett's phone interrupted him. She picked it up, answering the same way as always.

"Detective Beckett."

"Hey Beckett, its Ryan. You better get down here fast, we have a murder Lexington and 52nd street, and it's a big one."

"Be right there." Beckett said, words laced with excitement; this was her first case after being fired in DC.

Beckett looked at Castle, and he said. "Why Miss Beckett, do we have a murder?"

Beckett's eyes gleamed with anticipation, "Why Mr. Castle I do believe that is the case."

"Brilliant"

Castle followed Beckett onto the crime scene, immediately recognizing the victim. They walked over to Lanie, and she briefed them as quickly as possible.

"Caucasian female, mid thirties. I would say that the cause of death is pretty obvious."

Becket couldn't argue with that. The woman's throat was slit vertically and there was an obvious stab wound in her stomach/ abdomen region.

"I'm going to guess that she died from blood loss from her throat being slit "

"Spot on" replied Lanie "Lacerations on her body indicate signs of struggle, and from what I can tell the stomach incision looks to be post modem. I'll be able to figure out more once I get her back to the morgue."

As Beckett and Lanie had been talking Castle had been anxiously shifting from foot to foot, biting his lip in excitement, the way he always does when he is onto something. He had been looking for his opportunity to insert himself into the conversation. Hearing Lanie stop talking signaled his chance for an entrance.

Seizing his opportunity Castle blurted out what was on his mind. "Guys, that's Ivy Lynn."

Esposito, overhearing Castle's outburst as he had been walking by, stopped and looked at castle questioningly, "Who?"

A sudden look of realization crossed Beckett's face, "Oh my god it is!"

Esposito looked at Beckett, still confused, "Guys, seriously, who is Ivy Lynn?"

Ryan stopped what had been a casual stroll around the crime scene, and looked at Esposito with a look of pure disbelief. "Whose Ivy Lynn."

Esposito looked at Ryan, "Exactly bro, that's what I've been asking."

Ryan's look of disbelief had changed to one of utter concern. "Who's Ivy Lynn. Ivy Lynn is only one of the most talented Broadway actresses to ever hit the stage, right now she is… oh was starring in _Bombshell_."

Esposito, still slightly in shock, looked at Lanie, "Do we know a time of death yet?"

Lanie, obviously still amused, looked at Esposito replying "Not exactly, but from the bruising I am going to guess that it was roughly between 11 pm and 2 am. After I examine her I will have a better idea of the time frame."

As Lanie talked questions flew through Beckett's mind. "Why was she out so late? Who would want to kill a Broadway star? What was with the strange wounds? Whatever the answers Beckett knew that this would be a very interesting case.

**A/N Hey, one more quick thing, I would love it if you would review and let me know what you think! ****


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N Hey everyone, don't forget to review! I would love it if you do! *****

Beckett opened the doors to the morgue, Castle at her heel. She walked over to where Lanie was standing, and Lanie was giving her one of those looks meaning that they would have to talk later, without Castle around.

Castle, noticing the strange glances cleared his throat, and broke the silence "So, … do we have any more specifics yet, on the murder?"

Lanie, paying one last glance to Beckett, replied "I found that there were actually no pre- mordum bruising, which would imply that there was absolutely no struggle put up. Normally this would indicate that she was under the influence of some toxin or drug, but I didn't find traces of anything in her blood. I am sending a sample in to be tested for rarer substances that might not have shown up with my tests and scans."

Beckett was confused, why would someone having multiple knives stuck in them be calm and not struggle unless they were drugged. Shrugging off her moment of doubt and hesitation she turned to Lanie, "Were you able to narrow the time frame?"

"Yes, from what I can tell it was between 12pm and 1am yesterday night"

"Sounds good, I'll come back later to see if you have found anything new"

Following that comment Beckett exited the morgue. She could tell Castle had a theory brewing because he had been uncharacteristically quiet for the past hour, and nothing good could come of that.

Beckett flew back down the stairs, skipping every other one, using the handrail to her advantage, almost swinging her way down to the morgue. She had told Castle she was going to the bathroom, so she could not take long.

As she passed through the doorframe Beckett was assaulted with a hug from Lanie. After a few seconds they broke the hug and Lanie looked at Beckett.

"So, I heard why you got kicked out of D.C."

"Hasn't everyone?"

"Hey, don't get down on yourself, you made the right decision and if they don't like it it's all on them!"

"But Lanie, it was all I ever wanted and I spent my life building up to this opportunity, and now it has all passed, I failed, and the chance is that I will never be able to work for D.C. again. What am I supposed to do with the rest of my life?"

"Don't you go be stupid girl, you now have more than most girls could ever want. You may have spent the first part of your life building up to D.C., but in a way you should be glad you got that part of your life out of the way. You can now live your life here, you can live out your life with Castle, without the constant threat of having to make the decision whether or not to move. You can settle down, start a family, and help people in the way that only you can. You are asking me what to do with the rest of your life. My answer is to live it."

Following those words Beckett ran up to Lanie and hugged her once again, whispering "Thank you" in her ear. This was exactly what Beckett had needed to hear.

She checked her watch, it had only been three minutes, but she knew she had to return to Castle or he would be worried.

As she made her way back up the stairs she reflected on her conversation with Lanie and Beckett was glad that she had a friend like Lanie around.

Beckett was sitting in her desk, she looked over at Castle, and he was spinning in his rolling chair the way a five year old might if they had nothing else to do. They had spent the last hour chasing dead ends, and she herself was considering spinning in the way Castle was to relieve some of the tension.

Beckett was just about at wits end when her phone rang, there had been another murder.

***A/N Sorry the first part turned out choppy, the thoughts did not flow out onto the paper the way I hoped they would. If you have time please review!"


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N okay guys I am so sorry I have not been able to post lately, I just had finals. I have a week off now so I will post another long chapter later this week.*****

Beckett pulled the yellow tape up over her head and ducked under, she looked behind her for Castle and was struck by a moment of panic when she did not see him. She then remembered that he had gone down the street to get them more coffee and something to eat.

As she approached the body she pulled on her gloves. Beckett was disappointed to see Pearlmutter stand up next up the body, Lanie must be busy. Pearlmutter started talking before she had even reached a stop.

"Male, mid thirties, same wounds as the last girl that came in."

"Exactly the same?"

"As far as I can tell right now, I won't be able to tell you for sure until I get him back to the morgue."

Beckett looked at the man, he was tall, and for some reason his glasses were still on and intact as if there was no sign of struggle. Either that, or the killer has a digesting eye for detail. Unfortunately the killer was smart enough to remove the man's id, so for now he would remain nameless.

Just as Beckett turned around she saw Castle, his mouth dropped open and he ran towards her, drops of coffee coming out of the little hole on the top of the lid. She braced herself for his approach.

"Oh my gosh, its exactly the same as the last murder!"

Pearlmutter looked up at Castle with a look of disdain "We don't know for sure yet, but you would know that if you had been here the last few minutes instead of off frolicking amongst the highly caffeinated hooligans at the coffee shop you would know that"

Castle looked at Pearlmutter "what was the last coffee shop you went too, and when?"

"That's not important at the moment" replied Pearlmutter with even more annoyance in his voice.

Beckett decided it was time she stepped in "We need to be getting back to the precinct, let us know when you have more to tell us."

Pearlmutter let out an annoyed grunt and continued working.

Beckett decided to take that as a yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett woke up to the aroma of bacon seeping through the door; she knew that today was going to be another difficult day. She only hopped that someone had figured out more about yesterday's victim.

Beckett decided to get ready before she ate breakfast, she would need to get to the precinct as soon as possible today so she could get some real work done.

When she was finished Beckett walked into the kitchen and noticed Alexis heading out the door; she was glad that Castle was on speaking terms with her again. She also noticed a surprising lack of Martha, but she wasn't going to jinx it and ask Castle.

Beckett sat down across from Castle and he brought her a giant plate containing pancakes, eggs, bacon, and some assorted fruit. She looked at Castle, "are you trying to feed an army?"

"No, but we have another big day at work, and you need energy if were going to catch the killer."

"I assume you already have a theory."

"Are you implying, or asking? Never mind, I will assume you were asking. The only logical conclusion would be that it is a time traveling alien."

"What?"

"You didn't let me finish. A time traveling alien from a savage planet who delivers ritualistic punishment to those who have broken the rules."

"What rules?"

"Just the intergalactic, interplanetary rules imposed by a high ruler alien that we do not yet posses knowledge of."

"I don't think so"

Beckett put on her jacket and her shoes and grabbed her coffee. As she was walking out the door she noticed Castle hopping on one foot trying to get his other shoe on.

She looked back at Castle and laughing said, "Hurry up Castle, we have a time lord to catch."

*****A/N So this is not the long chapter I was talking about last time. This was a last minute plot twist I decided to add. I promise I will try to post even more this week.******


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett walked into the precinct, with Castle close behind. He had trouble keeping up with her when he was trying to go into detail about his elaborate theories. Just as Beckett sat down Laine called her to the morgue.

Lanie looked at Castle "I know you are going to find this all exciting, and you will feel the need to speak up, but please wait until I am finished to speak."

Castle started to speak.

"That starts now." Lanie turned her attention to Beckett, "I finally was able to id our man, his name is Douglas Fargo. It appears he was from a town called Eureka, but we are not yet sure where it is. We are having trouble locating it. His wounds are the exact same as our last girl."

Beckett looked confused "so what's the super weird creepy part that's going to excite Castle?"

"The victims, as far as I can tell, were killed almost exactly 24 hours apart."

Castle squealed and bit his lip.

Beckett looked back at Lanie "We've better get going, I'm going to guess that the killings aren't going to end with Fargo, so we better figure out a connection before someone else dies.

Beckett sat down in her chair and turned to face Ryan and Esposito. "Have we found anything else yet?"

Ryan looked at Beckett and pulled out a picture of a blonde young adult wearing a union jack t-shirt, "there was a video camera at the crime scene where Fargo was killed, Fargo was not visible, but this girl walked by about the time of death."

Beckett's face lit up, "track her down, in the meantime try to contact the friends of family of Ivy and Douglas so we can talk to them about possible connections."

Within a couple of hours the face recognition cameras had picked up the blonde girls face. Ryan and Esposito had also successfully brought her in for questioning. Beckett was glad everything was going well, but she knew it couldn't stay this easy for long.

Beckett walked into the questioning room. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of learning your name yet."

The girl looked at Beckett "If you tell me why I am here I will tell you my name."

Beckett noticed that the girl spoke with a British accent. "Okay, you are here because a surveillance camera shows you at our crime scene during the victims time of death."

The girl looking strangely calm replied, "My name is Rose Tyler."


	6. Chapter 6

Beckett looked at the girl "So… Miss Tyler where are you from."

"You can call me Rose. I was born in London, but now my home is just here and there."

"How old are you Rose?"

"I don't really know, my concept of actual time was blurred years ago."

"I would say you look at least old enough to be tried as an adult for murder. What do you think?"

"I think you would be correct."

"So, … Rose … are you going to tell me why you murdered Douglas Fargo?"

"Who? I didn't murder anyone."

"Then can you tell me what you were doing at the crime scene at the time our victim was murdered?"

Just as Rose was about to enter Ryan opened the door.

"Beckett I think there's something you need to hear."

Beckett walked out to where Ryan was standing.

"Where's Esposito?"

"With our new friend."

"Who?"

"So, get this, Espo and I were out at the crime scene re- canvassing the area to try to figure out another connection, and we noticed that there was a man wandering around in a leather jacket. He was asking everyone if they had seen a blonde in a union jack. He was saying that it was not a craving; he was looking for a specific one. Then we realized that that description sounds a lot like your girl in there."

"Rose?"

"Ya, so we brought him in."

"Did you get his name?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly, either you did or you didn't."

"Well…. There are no records of him ever existing anywhere, we asked for his name and he told us his name was the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

****A/N- so this was a dialog heavy chapter. Let me know what you think! I apologize for never getting to the long chapter I promised, but I will try to continue uploading at least one short chapter a week. Thank you so much for reading. *******


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan shrugged, looking at Beckett "I don't know, maybe the Rose girl can tell you more."

"Maybe, she might be more persuadable if she knows we are holding her friend. "

Beckett walked back into the room. Rose's eyes were wandering and she looked strangely calm. Beckett sat back down in her chair.

"So… Rose, I have a very interesting, and rather humorous story to tell you."

"Please do."

"Some of my fellow officers were canvassing the old crime scene again when they say a man making quite the ruckus."

"I don't get what that has to do with you holding me here."

"Let me help you understand, you are blonde right?"

"Again what does that…"

"And you are wearing a t-shirt that has a union jack, is that correct?"

"Yes…"

"Then at the moment it has everything to do with you."

"I still don't…"

"If you would just listen for a moment I could explain to you why it is relevant."

"Fine"

"As I was saying, they found the man causing a disturbance. Do you want to know what that disturbance was?"

"I assume you are going to tell me anyway?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I would like to know what the disturbance was."

"Good, the man was walking around asking people if they has seen a blonde running around in a union jack. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"Well, you haven't given me any descriptions, but I'm going to guess that it was a friend."

"Who would this friend be?"

"Just a friend"

"Well, we brought this 'friend' in and I will be questioning him next."

"Ok, whatever"

"You know, he gave us his name."

"Oh, did he really."

"Yes, yes he did."

"Then what is his name?"

"The Doctor."

Beckett could tell that Rose had known the whole time.

"Rose what can you tell me about The Doctor? Could he have possibly been involved in the murder?"

"No, he would never have killed anyone. He is the sweetest man I've ever known. His life is literally serving justice where deserved and protecting people."

"Rose, I know this is prying, but are you and The Doctor…"

"No, no, oh god no. He is more like a father figure to me. Someone to show me the way, teach me right from wrong. Take me places I never before dreamed of visiting."

"What types of places?"

"You wouldn't believe me"

"Try me"

"It's best if I don't"

"Rose, someone could be trying to frame him for murder. It is important that I know where you have been so I can figure out if he has any enemies that are trying to get back at him."

"The doctor has made a lot of enemies, but no where near this place or time"

"What do you mean 'or time'?"

"Oh, it's just an expression, haven't you heard it used before?"

Looking at Rose Beckett could tell that it was more than a simple phrase; there was something about The Doctor that Rose wasn't saying.

"Rose, are you sure that it is just a phrase? I feel like there is something you aren't telling me."

Just as Rose was about to respond the door of the room burst open. Beckett could see Espoito standing in the door.

"Esposito, where's The Doctor?"

Esposito looked at Beckett with pure terror. "He's gone"

"Gone! What do you mean gone?"!

"I mean gone, he just disappeared into thin air!"

"Esposito, people don't just disappear!"

"Well this one did, he pulled out this weird object, pressed something, and then he was gone."

Beckett was about to reply when all of a sudden Esposito's face turned stone still. Beckett had never seen him look this terrified before. He pointed behind her and she turned around. The Doctor was standing behind her with Rose liked in his arm.

The Doctor waved "Thanks for helping me find my Rose!" Then he and Rose just disappeared into thin air leaving Beckett and Esposito feeling helpless.


	8. Chapter 8

Beckett looked at Esposito "So I assume that that's what you meant by just disappearing."

"Yup" said Esposito still looking shocked.

"Do you think he does that often?"

"I don't know, and I really don't want to find out."

Beckett looked around, "Where's Castle?"

Ryan appeared with a sheepish look on his face "Well…"

Beckett looked at Ryan "Spit it out, it can't be that bad."

"We blackmailed him into getting Chinese for us."

Beckett looked at Ryan amazed "seriously, that's all? He would have gone without you blackmailing him."

"Oh, well… next time."

"What did you blackmail him with anyways?"

"You really don't want to know"

"Fine, I won't ask. How long do you think he will be gone?"

"Probably another half an hour or so."

Beckett looked at both Ryan and Esposito "Can we all agree that when Castle gets back he hears of none of this?"

Ryan and Esposito released a synchronized "Yes"

Ryan looked worried "What will we tell him if he asks."

Beckett looked at Esposito "Operation Blue Cat C?"

Esposito nodded his head in agreement.

Ryan looked confused "Uh guys, what's 'Operation Blue Cat C'"

Beckett looked at Esposito and Esposito nodded his head yes saying, "he deserves to know."

Beckett looked at Ryan "Operation Blue Cat C is one of many operations that keep Castle from finding out the truth about certain parts of cases. This is one of those things."

Esposito continued the explanation "We know that there are certain things that Castle would never let leave his head. We worry that he would become obsessed or come up with an impossible theory."

Beckett looked at Ryan "Operation Blue Cat C is for Castles protection. We didn't tell you because we thought Castle would be able to get information about it out of you easiest. Castle has no clue that we have hid case details from him in the past, and we are not going to tell him now."

Ryan looked at them "so what will we do?"

Beckett answered, "We tell him that we could no longer hold them because we couldn't find any thing to hold them on."

Ryan looked concerned "Will he buy it?"

Esposito looked determined "We can only hope that he does."

Ryan looked back at Beckett "Would it be so bad if he didn't bye it?"

Beckett replied "Not really, I just feel like he would be happier if he was not obsessing over some freak event that we have no explanation for."

Ryan nodded in agreement, "it makes sense."

Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito walked over to the murder board. Beckett sat on top of her desk and Ryan and Esposito stood. Ryan put up pictures of Rose and the Doctor.

Beckett looked at the board, seeing the pictures of the two victims, the Doctor, and Rose "Is that all we have."

Esposito nodded yes.

Beckett looked at the 24-hour difference in time of the two victims "There is going to be another murder tonight if we don't figure out who's been doing it."

Ryan looked at Beckett "How do you know that there will be another murder tonight. What if it was just a coincidence that they were 24 hours apart? Maybe the murderer has gotten his fill."

Beckett shook her head "Someone who went through so much trouble wouldn't just stop. It all has a meaning we just have to figure out."

Esposito was about to say something when Castle came bounding in.

Esposito looked at him, "Dude, where's the Chinese."

Castle looked at him, "While I was in the Chinese place I met these two guys from England. I was thinking that since the girl was from England then they could help us."

Ryan looked confused, "How are two random people going to help us?"

Castle looked amused that he knew something that no one else knows, "They are going to help us because they are independent detectives."

Beckett was about to reply when she noticed the two men rounding the corner. One of them was trying to balance all the Chinese boxes while the other one sped ahead. The man carrying the boxes was blonde and almost short. The other man was taller and had curly brown hair. He was wearing a long black coat and a blue scarf.

Castle gestured to the two men, "May I introduce Sherlock and John."


End file.
